


Master and Servant

by seggsyservant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Riding, i dont know what to tag this as, this is barebones smut it is literally Just Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggsyservant/pseuds/seggsyservant
Summary: He existed to serve and nothing else. And that was enough.It was more than enough.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Master and Servant" by Depeche Mode

"You wear too many clothes," Izuru hissed, tearing at the Servant's shirt. The man moaned and grinded against him below, using his skillful hands to slip off said shirt, tossing it aside to be soon forgotten.

"Mmm, I like to feel pretty..." Nagito purred in response, teasingly working his other layer over his head to reveal the dark lingerie hiding underneath. Izuru gave an indifferent-sounding noise, but it sounded close enough to approval for his satisfaction.

He did the same with his jeans, exposing his black panties and the attached garterbelt and stockings. The collar around his neck remained, its chain trailing down his chest. Now only concealed by the thin see-through fabric, he rolled his hips against Izuru's once more, feeling the friction on his desperate cock. It was catharsis after waiting for so long to touch the Ultimate Hope again. He wished Izuru would stay longer.

After a moment, he shifted, unbuckling Izuru's belt and wrapping his hand around the man's large cock, using his other to move aside his panties before slowing sinking down on it. A satisfied groan spilled from his mouth as he bottomed out, his own cock slipping out of his underwear and leaking precum.

Izuru didn't bother saying anything or bucking up into Nagito; he found it a waste of his time, at least at first. Instead, he sat and let the Servant do all the work, grasping his pale arms tightly as he awaited the other's movement.

Nagito did just that, beginning to lift himself up and slam himself back down on Izuru's cock, the chain around his neck rattling loudly as he did so. He whimpered; no matter how times they did this, the feeling of the Ultimate Hope inside him brought him to the verge of tears. It was perfect, godly, far beyond anything someone like him deserved.

He quickened his pace, riding the dark-haired man like his life depended on it. Izuru gave a dispassionate sound and drew his head to the Servant's neck, biting down hard as he started to thrust up into the other man. Nagito let out a loud moan, whining at the sudden attention, at the feeling of being filled so completely, at Izuru sucking on the flesh of his neck, leaving dark marks scattered all over his pale skin. He  _ loved _ when Izuru marked him, loved showing off to the world that he belonged to him and him alone; physical proof of his devotion.

It wasn't long before he felt himself start to unravel, his mind growing fuzzy at the overwhelming pleasure of being used by the Ultimate Hope. He wasn't allowed to come yet, not until Izuru did, so he bit his lip and rode it out, letting his master fuck him senseless.

Izuru's grip on the Servant's wrists tightened, a sign Nagito had learned meant he was close. His thrusts started to quicken, and the rhythm he once had began to get sloppy, bucking up into the other man with reckless abandon. The lewd slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room, and Nagito let out little choked noises every time Izuru slammed into him.

"Kamukura-sama, please," he begged, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He couldn't last much longer; it was too much.

Izuru let out a deep groan and bit down on his neck, thrusting a few more times before slamming his cock into Nagito one final time and spilling his load inside, going still as he filled him up completely. 

"You may come," he murmured against the Servant's neck, his voice low and commanding.

At the order, Nagito cried out against his palm, shuddering around Izuru's cock buried deep inside him as he painted his stomach white in spurts. Once he had rode out his orgasm, he collapsed, falling against the other man's broad chest, panting and shaking pathetically.

"Ahh... Kamukura-sama..." he breathed shakily, whimpering when he felt a hand ghost over his nipples through the lingerie. It pinched and twisted the sensitive nub, the fabric rubbing against his chest.

There was a tug on his chain, and he barely had time to react before his head was yanked over to the other's, meeting for a sloppy kiss that left him breathless. Izuru usually didn't bother with more tender forms of love like kissing, so it was a pleasant surprise. They broke apart, and Nagito slowly lifted himself off of Izuru, shivering as he felt himself become empty.

"Thank you Kamukura-sama," he sighed in ecstasy, slumping against the imposing man. He knew soon Izuru would leave for important matters with Enoshima, so he savored the moment. It was selfish, but he wished his master never had to leave. That they could stay like this forever.

But of course, that was impossible. He was just a lowly servant after all. He existed to serve and nothing else; he would have to make do with skulking off to hidden corners and pleasing himself at the thought of his master until Izuru returned, like he always did. And that was enough.

It was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *swats nagito* horny bitch
> 
> (this is my first time posting smut hhngnghgh)


End file.
